CVPD
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Rookie Detective Ruby Rose transfers to the Central Vale Police Department, follow Ruby as she gets used to the city where crime never sleeps, where she meets friends and makes enemies. Government AU.
1. Prologue

Central Vale.

Home to a wide range of colorful characters.

There's the rookie transfer Detective from Patch, a optimistic girl looking to solve the cold case murder of her mother.

There's the daughter to the biggest mafia boss in Vale since they fled Atlas, a uptight girl tired of living on the wrong side of the law.

There's the girl raised in a gang that rivals the power of the mafia, sick of her actions, she became a criminal informant for the CVPD.

There's the hothead who lost too much to care, she searched for her mother on her free time, but an attempted homicide left her broken, her discharge from the force, shattered her.

There's the bubbly girl with more energy than sense, she really shouldn't be that happy when cutting bodies up to find their killers.

There's the redhead firefighter who's still humble despite saving so many lives.

There's the ever stoic boy in the forensics department.

There's the awkward boy who's basically a secretary.

There's the strict lieutenant who spends her day filling out paperwork.

And much, much more, from fashionable crooks and lawyers to jaded and cynical doctors.

In this story we will follow the rookie getting used to the city where crime never sleeps.

{Prologue End.}

Sorry for the length and bad content.

I couldn't think of a better prologue without ruining the plot. I was vague on some parts purposely. The identities are obvious and aren't that important to keep secret, so in case it wasn't clear.

Ruby- Rookie.

Weiss- Mafia daughter.

Blake- Criminal Informant.

Yang- Ex-Detective.

Nora- Medical Examiner.

Pyrrha- Firefighter.

Ren- Forensics.

Jaune- 'Secretary.'

Glynda- Lieutenant.

The rest will be introduced later on in the story, but go ahead and leave your guess for their professions in your Reviews, if it fits the character better then the one I've chosen I might change it.

 _Leave a Review. Check out my Forum. Don't expect an update soon._


	2. Arrival

.

 _'Central_ _Vale, where there are an average of 1892 attempted murders a year, 567 reported murders a year, 684 cases of sexual assault a year, 232 reported rapes a year, 144 counts of arson, 25-'_

The jolting of the train coming to a stop, brought Ruby out of her mental exercise and back to the present.

 _'We got this Ruby,'_ Ruby thought as she grabbed her suitcase and maneuvered her way through the crowd. _'We were given one day to familiarize ourselves with the city and move in to our new apartment, luckily Qrow was able to get all that set up for us.'_

When Ruby exited the train station, she pushed herself to the edge of the sidewalk and started waving her arms in an attempt to get a taxi.

 _'This'll be easy, I just get in a taxi and tell them-'_

"Ruby Rose?!" A male voice shouted.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked around, and spotted the person shouting her name.

"Ruby Rose?!" A 6'3" blond caucasian male in his mid to late twentys with a lanky build was the one shouting out her name.

Now, the question was: 'Why was he shouting her name?'

It wasn't a very difficult question, considering the only people informed of her arrival would be her new coworkers and other government officials, that, and the fact he was standing by a squad car, gave her a pretty clear answer.

"Ruby Rose?!" He shouted again.

Ruby walked over to the man, and stood in front of him, "Hel-"

"Ruby Rose?!" He shouted in her face, as he looked around, then he checked his phone before scanning the crowd. "Sargent Branwen said she'll be here, I hope I didn't miss her." He mumbles to himself.

"Hey." Ruby said coldly.

"Oh, hello there miss, is something wrong?" The blond asked as he put his phone away and smiled down at the 5'4" lady.

"Yeah, my ride is a little slow." Ruby said.

"Oh, um, I can't really help you with car problems, but if you suspect foul play, I'll gladly write up a report." The blond said as continued to smile.

"My car isn't the problem." Ruby said, as she brought her suitcase to her side, the sticker reading 'Property of Ruby Rose.' visible.

The blond rubbed the back of his neck and took a moment before speaking again, "Yeah, you lost me, but, uh, I was supposed give a ride to someone, but she never showed up, so if you need a ride, I'm available to take you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it..." Ruby said, leading off.

"My bad, I'm Officer Jaune Arc, but technically I'm off duty, so just Jaune is fine, miss... Huh? I don't think I got your name either."

Ruby smirked as she answered, "Nice to meet you, Jaune, I'm Ruby Rose."

Jaune froze, he's facial expression changed as he recalled the conversation.

Jaune sighed then chuckled dryly, "You're just as bad as your uncle."

{Line Break.}

"So, Jaune tell me, what kind of people am I going to be working with." Ruby asked as she watched town through the passenger side of the squad car.

"I think it's best you meet them yourself." Jaune answered.

"C'mon, I like to be prepared." Ruby insisted.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you about one person you'll be working with." Jaune relented. "He's comes from a town on the outskirts, and as soon as he could he joined the Valean Armed Forces, he was deployed in Vacuo, but after his convoy was blasted he was considered KIA for two years, during a raid on a Vacutian extremists base he was found locked up, after being rescued he was able to report what he had learned while they held him prisoner, shortly thereafter he was honorably discharged, now he works at CVPD to help keep the inside clean."

"Huh, I bet he and Qrow get along well with eachothers." Ruby said.

"Yeah, not the well, most of the time there arguing or just acting all around unprofessional." Jaune said as he pulled up to an apartment complex, "I think this is it, need any help?" He asked, as Ruby got out the car.

"Nah, thanks for the ride though."

{Chapter 1, End.}

I hate having to spell blonde as blond.

Okay, most chapters will be character based, but all will include Ruby, I won't be showing anything without Ruby.

We will only follow Ruby as she interacts with Vale and it's inhabitants.

 _Leave a Review. Check out my Forum. Don't expect an update soon._


End file.
